


Restroom Nightmare

by Midnight On Saturn (Austyn_Layne)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absurdity Play, Bowel movements, Bugs & Insects, Deliberate Badfic, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Filthy, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Microfic, Microfilth, Modern Era, Nihilism, Not What It Looks Like, Scat, Shit fiction, Short Story, This Is STUPID, Toilet, disgusting, trash, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Midnight%20On%20Saturn
Summary: Sometimes going to a gas station restroom can seem like hell.





	Restroom Nightmare

Ashtyn, couldn't believe how hard it was to release the final turd from his ass-hole; but with a final grunt he did, as he stared at the filthy walls of the gas station restroom.

Ashtyn was constipated for what it seemed like 2 days; and it felt so sweet to finally have taken a big shit. He sighed a heavenly sigh of relief (even though it felt like sandpaper between his butt-cheeks) as he wiped his ass with cheap 1 ply toilet paper. He looked down as he flushed the filthy toilet filled with long dark brown logs of feces, then noticed dried shit around the rim of the bowl.

 _Someone must have had a bad case of explosive diarrhea._ He thought to himself, as he studied the dried chunks of undigested vegetables cemented in the dried shit.

Judging from the dried piss on the tile, it was quite apparent that the gas station employees did not keep a tight cleaning schedule. Ashtyn could hardly keep himself from throwing up in the over-filled wastebasket as he looked around at the dried toilet paper caked with green shit stuck to the corner of the wall.

 _This person must've eaten alot of iron. How can shit be this green?_ Ashtyn laughed out, as he tried to keep the bile and vomit from escaping his mouth.

The sink was also filthy, covered in mucous, blood and black oily fingerprints. The water pressure was so low, Ashtyn could hardly wash his hands; and the empty soap dispenser looked like it had dried semen on it, that was the only thing Ashtyn could come up with.

 _This place fuckin' stinks! I'll have to tell the cashier about the state of his facilities. This is just plain unacceptable. I can hardly breath. It's like I have my face stuck up in the undercarriage of pig-toilet rentboy - or_ worse, _his mouth after a 3 day weekend._

Ashtyn walked over to the paper towel dispenser, and pulled down some brown paper that already had dried finger smudges on it. But when he thought it couldn't get any worse, 2 flying cockroaches fluttered onto his face with one clinging to his lips. He could feel its filthy thorax scrape against his cheek.

 _Goddammit! I've had enough of this shit!_ Ashtyn screamed out, as he swatted the bugs away from his face - his heart racing with fear and disgust.

Just then, he felt a pain in his gut. It must've been a reaction to the shock of being bombarded with pest. He couldn't believe it, he had to shit again. _It was probably those damn BBQ pork-rinds I had yesterday._ Ashtyn thought to himself while clutching his gurgling stomach.

He wanted to leave, but he had no other choice. He had to take a dump.

With the flying cockroaches still fluttering around the yellow and brown stained plexiglass of the florescent lights, that cast shadows of moth, roach and spider carcasses onto this piss soaked tile. He pulled down his pants and started to take another shit. This time he had the burning runs (really greasy), it must have been backed up from earlier. The roaches were enough to scare it loose and send it on down the shit pipe.

He sat there as the roaches once again clung to his hair and face; trying to enter his ears. Each time Ashtyn moved, more acidic shit was released from his stinging asshole. The sounds coming from his ass, Ashtyn was sure they could be heard through the walls.  But worse yet, one of the roaches went down his shirt. He tried to fight it off, but only ended up smearing his burning shit on the toilet seat.

Finally, as he winced in pain he tried to wipe his raw, burning asshole. He could swear the flesh was sluffed off his crack with each swipe. Then suddenly to his relief, a roach fell from his shirt and into the toilet, quickly followed by the other as he swatted it out of his hair.

 _Good riddance you sons-of-bitches!_ Ashtyn said through gritted teeth, as he watched the roaches try to fight their way back up through the disgusting mess he just expelled from his bowels.

Ashtyn laughed as he took one final piss, using his stream like a sadistic torture device to keep the roaches trapped inside his waste. Then finally, after shaking the last drop from his manhood. He flushed the fuckers down.

Ashtyn didn't even bother to wipe the toilet seat, he just grabbed the bathroom key then headed towards the clerk. With his raw ass-crack still burning he became more angry at everything he just had to deal with in the restroom of horror.

Ashtyn stared up and smiled at the flickering B&W  _CCTV_  camera screen, then at the cashier while clutching the key in his hand. Wanting to give him a piece of his mind. But instead acted polite, and said to the clerk. _I think you might want to put more paper towels in the men's restroom, when you're done. Just a heads up. Thanks!_ Ashtyn said, then just smiled, as he exited the gas station; knowing exactly what the clerk was going to find.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
